


Adiós

by OlivierCash



Category: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manigoldo decide pasar sus últimos momentos de calma junto a Shion,a quien probablemente no volverá a ver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adiós

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas,antes de nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi
> 
> Tenía ganas de escribir algo de estos dos,así que hice este pequeño fanfic. Espero que os guste :)

Los primeros rayos de Sol comenzaban a asomar por el horizonte iluminando lentamente el Santuario. El cielo estaba despejado y todo estaba en silencio,un silencio molesto en un sitio como el Santuario,pero poco a poco se podía escuchar como sus habitantes comenzaban a despertar para realizar sus tareas habituales. Aun así,la sombra de lo que había ocurrido con Hades recientemente y la posterior muerte de Aldebaran podían apreciarse en el ambiente,todo se sentía muy triste.

 

Manigoldo lo observaba todo desde la habitación de Shion en el primer templo de las Doce Casas,las primeras luces de la mañana se colaban por la ventana del cuarto,haciéndole cerrar los ojos por lo molesta que se le hacia. Se había pegado toda la noche despierto junto a Shion,quien si había podido conciliar el sueño. Manigoldo no había podido dormir,tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para poder hacerlo y lo peor de todo,sentía que esa sería la última noche que pasaría con Shion,por lo que quiso aprovecharla lo máximo posible,aunque fuera algo tan simple como contemplarlo dormir.

 

Se encontraban ambos tumbados en la cama del menor,ambos estaban cubiertos por una fina sábana y carecían de ropa,Manigoldo estaba tumbado y tenía a Shion acurrucado a su pecho durmiendo plácidamente,Manigoldo se entretenía acariciando su pelo,llevaba horas haciéndolo y deseaba poder seguir haciéndolo,pero era consciente de que pronto debía irse. De vez en cuando miraba a Shion,que era ajeno a lo que iba a pasar,sin sospechar en lo que Manigoldo se estaba metiendo y que en eso estuvieran los maestros de ambos. Se preguntaba como Shion reaccionaria cuando se enterara lo que Hakurei planeaba,bueno,realmente no se lo preguntaba,estaba seguro que Shion no se lo tomaría bien y no actuaria con madurez ante eso,Shion podía tener momentos en los que demostrara bastante sensatez y madurez,pero a la hora de la verdad se veía claramente que seguía siendo el mismo crio de siempre.

 

En momentos como ese Manigoldo recordaba las cosas que habían vivido juntos, como cuando se conocieron,Shion solo era un crio y él simplemente se dedicaba a molestarlo a todas horas,alguna vez hasta le hizo llorar,pero con el tiempo comenzaron a cogerse cariño y conforme fueron creciendo ese cariño fue evolucionando a más y al final acabaron teniendo una relación amorosa. La tuvieron un poco oculta y no la iban pregonando por ahí,aunque si les preguntaban no lo negaban.

 

Shion se removió un poco,en nada se despertaría. Al moverse dejo visible una pequeña parte de la cicatriz que tenía en el cuello,Manigoldo la miro con un poco de tristeza y se la acarició,al hacerlo sonrió un poco,a Shion no le gustaba nada que le acariciara la cicatriz,o que la mencionara. Aun hoy en día le daba vergüenza su presencia y siempre procuraba ocultarla,cosa que sin duda lograba ante los demás. Pero el Caballero de Cancer era distinto,conocía demasiado bien todo de Shion como para no saber de la presencia de esa cicatriz,sobre todo cuando había sido esa cicatriz la que de una manera u otra,había cambiado la relación de ambos y había despertado en Manigoldo ese egoísmo de mantener vivo a Shion. Oh si,Manigoldo era egoísta con ese tema,pasara lo que pasara,no permitiría jamás que Shion muriera,no dejaría que Shion se volviera una de esas almas con las que podía hablar,era el único tema en el que se permitía ser egoísta,pero era muy egoísta en eso.

 

—Mani...

 

El murmuro de Shion sacó a Manigoldo de sus pensamientos y se giró un poco para verlo mejor. Todavía no estaba del todo despierto y se removía un poco.

 

—Buenos días dormilón...— bromeó Manigoldo muy sonriente.

 

Manigoldo de dio un tierno beso a Shion en la mejilla y después le acarició un poco el pelo,Shion bostezo y se estiró un poco.

 

—Buenos días Mani— respondió Shion un poco adormilado — ¿llevas mucho rato despierto?

 

—Un buen rato,pero estaba entretenido.

 

Manigoldo no dijo nada más y se levantó. Aunque quisiera quedarse ahí,no podía hacerlo y el saber que debía irse y que probablemente no volvería no era algo que le calmara mucho,pero por lo menos sabía que Shion estaba bien,por lo menos sabía que habían podido pasar juntos esa última noche. Manigoldo fue a por su ropa y su armadura,mientras se vestía escuchaba a Shion hablando sobre que ese día estaría muy ocupado y que debería hacer muchas y algo sobre ir a ver a Dohko a lo que no le presto mucho atención,estaba demasiado metido en sus cosas.

 

—Mani,te veo muy callado,ni siquiera has insultado a Dohko,como de costumbre— comentó Shion — ¿Te ocurre algo?

 

Shion abrazó por la espalda a Manigoldo y este sonrió,lo mejor sería irse lo antes posible,porque si seguía así se lo contaría todo o peor,no seria capaz de irse.

 

—No me ocurre nada tonto,simplemente estaba pensando.

 

—Perdón,a veces se me olvida que tú también tienes esa capacidad.

 

Manigoldo le dedicó una mirada no muy agradable y se dio la vuelta aun con los brazos de Shion a su alrededor para depositar un beso en sus labios.

 

—Te quiero borrego y que quede claro una cosa,como Dohko se acerque a ti mas de lo necesario ,acabará igual de mal que siempre — Shion fue a responderle,pero Manigoldo lo calló con otro beso — Y ahora he de irme,debo encargarme de unos asuntos.

 

Shion se rió ante el comentario sobre Dohko,pero no dijo nada por el beso,al separarse vio como Manigoldo se iba sin decir mucho más.

 

—Adios Mani,que tengas buen día y a ver si vienes a verme pronto,que cada vez lo haces menos.

 

— Si,adiós,vendré a verte cuando pueda.,te lo prometo

 

Se apresuró a decir Manigoldo intentando salir de ahí lo antes posible dejando a Shion un poco extrañado por esas prisas. Mientras subía las escaleras hacia el tempo del Patriarca,se dio cuenta que probablemente no podría volver a visitar a Shion,pero siendo él como era,se animó,a aunque fuera una última vez,volvería a visitar a Shion,para que este no pudiera jamás decir que él,no cumplía sus promesas.


End file.
